Hetalia New World
by Queen Cherry Fairy
Summary: This has probably been done before, but it is a history of the US in the style of Hetalia. That is, by making the states cute anime characters. I aplogize profusely for any historical inaccuracies!
1. Colonial Days 1

[1631]

[Delaware is a young man with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He carries a pipe around with him at all times and has a sparkle of innocence in his eyes.]

Delaware: The new world! OwO Finally, I can begin a new life! Free from troubles and woe and full of opportunity!

Dutch: Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh…..well, good luck with that! Bye!

[FX: FSHOOM!]

Delaware: ? What's up with them? [Takes a smoke.]

_________________________________________

[1638]

Swedish: What happened here?!

Delaware [all beaten up]: Ugh….the natives…they came in and…oh, it was terrible…

[He collapses.]

Swedish: …………..

Delaware: …………..

Swedish: ………………..

Delaware: [Takes a smoke while on the ground.]

________________________________________

Swedish: Well! Regardless, we shall establish a fort here and call it…..[drumroll drumroll drumroll]…New Sweden!

[FX: Tra-la-LAAA!!!!]

Delaware: Will there be tobacco? 0w0

Swedish: Uh. Sure. Why not?

Delaware: Awesome! -w-

Swedish: And no one shall ever remove us!

[Thirteen years later…]

Dutch: Hey, Delaware. We're back.

____________________________________

Narrator: And, of course, the Dutch themselves were soon forcibly removed by the British. Ownership of Delaware kept being passed from person to person, but through it all, Delaware strived to remain cheerful and optimistic. Oh, yeah…and he still smoked like a chimney.

Delaware: Huzzah! [Takes a smoke.]

Narrator: Finally, ownership of Delaware was passed to William Penn, a man who also governed a colony named Pennsylvania…

_To be continued!_


	2. Colonial Days 2

Narrator: Pennsylvania was named after his governor, William Penn, who had also acquired Delaware as a way to access the ocean from his beloved colony. As the center point of the Thirteen Colonies, Pennsylvania was subject to even more violence over his possession then Delaware was. Delaware admired his brother, but he often felt that the admiration was one-sided.

[1682]

[Pennsylvania looks like a taller, more mature version of Delaware with short hair. The two are sitting in a field and relaxing.]

Pennsylvania: Not only that, but the Frame of Government will constitute religious tolerance.

Delaware: Oh! You mean for people like the Quakers?

Pennsylvania: Exactly! You see, little one, I believe in virtue, liberty, and independence for all…who believe in one god…and speak English…and look exactly like me.

Delaware: Wow! TwT

_____________________________________

[At a Delaware sea port:]

Pennsylvania: [Speaking to a British trader.] Right. So we'll order this many shipments.

Delaware: [Peeking nervously from behind a barrel.] H-hey, Pennsylvania? Y-y-you remembered my requests, didn't you? 0//w//0

Pennsylvania: Of course, Delaware! [Pats head patronizingly.] I always remember the _**lower counties**_.

Delaware: TwT… [Takes a smoke.]

______________________________________

[Walking through the gardens at Pennsylvania's house:]

Pennsylvania: So, you see, Delaware, you must never harm a fellow ma- DUTCH!!!!!!!!

[Leaps on his horse and gallops away in kill mode.]

Delaware: 0w0……

……………………

……………….

………….

[Takes a smoke.]

_______________________________________

[Pennsylvania returns covered in blood.]

Pennsylvania: -n without provocation.

Delaware: But, you just-

Pennsylvania: "_Without provocation"_, brother.

Delaware [Thinking]: But, those weren't even soldiers.

_________________________________________

Narrator: Over the years, political tension increased between England and its colonies, until…in 1775…

Delaware: Pennsylvania? Are you here? [Takes a smoke as he opens the door and enters Pennsylvania's house.] I'm here to return the-

[He stops when he sees Pennsylvania in a chair, cradling his head in his hands.]

Delaware: P-Pennsylvania? What's wrong?

Pennsylvania [muttering]: I knew this day would come. I knew it! And yet-

Delaware: Brother?! You're worrying me! Do you need a smoke?

Pennsylvania: [Laughs.] I might. [He looks up, revealing bags under his eyes.] British soldiers have attacked our local militia. Shadow governments are forming all over the colonies. We are at war.

_To be continued!_


	3. The Petition 1

Pennsylvania: I don't think it's wise to simply lash out at a country like England, no matter how it might have treated us. We must try to reach a peaceful consensus.

Delaware: Peaceful consensus!

[Delaware smiles childishly with a pipe dangling from his mouth.]

Delaware [Thinking]: Older brother still treats me like family, even though our Governor is gone! :3

Pennsylvania: First, we'll speak with New Jersey.

Delaware: Ooh! Ooh! I know that guy!

Pennsylvania: Indeed. Then, you must know of his...disposition.

Delaware: Yeah. :3 He's an ass.

Pennsylvania: Delaware! [Smacks him on the head.] That's no way to speak about a fellow colony!

Delaware: Ouch! TwT But, it's true! I don't blame him either, after his _last_ Governor.

Pennsylvania: Lord Cornbury…yes, he was horrible. He would accept bribes and speculate on land. He was recalled in 1708, when New Jersey was given to the governor of New York.

Delaware: Which is why New Jersey's such an ass.

[FX: SMACK!!]

Delaware: Ouch! TwT

________________________________________________

Pennsylvania: [Clears throat.] Excuse me. May we come in?

[There's no answer.]

Pennsylvania: [Opens door slightly.] Pardon me. Is anyone home?

New Jersey: GET THE F!# OUT OF HERE!!!!

[FX: SLAM!]

Pennsylvania & Delaware: ………………………………………………

Delaware: See? :3 [Takes a smoke.]

_______________________________________________

Pennsylvania: DX Such rudeness! [Inhales and exhales deeply.]

Pennsylvania [thinking]: Calm down, Penn. No matter what happens, you mustn't lose your temper in front of Delaware.

[Kicks down the door.]

Pennsylvania: WE'RE COMING IN, UNGRATEFUL CUR!!!

______________________________________________

[New Jersey is a young "gentle"man with messy reddish-brownish hair who was currently seated before his window with a pair of binoculars in his hands.]

Pennsylvania: :O W-what are you doing?

New Jersey: Shush! [Ducks a bit lower and brings the binoculars to his eyes.] There he is! Snarky and self-absorbed as always…why, I oughta…[mumble grumble grumble]

Delaware: Hm? Who is it? [Goes to window and accidentally drops ash on New Jersey's head.]

New Jersey: Ouch!! [Springs up.] DX Be careful with that stuff, you- ah!! He's looking this way!! [Ducks underneath window.]

Pennsylvania: [Sigh.] What in heaven's name could be-

[He looks out of the window and sees a man with a long brown ponytail flirting with some women on the street.]

Pennsylvania: Is that…by any chance…New York?

New Jersey: HISSSSSSS………you must NEVER say that name again!!

Pennsylvania: Oh! Uh…my…apologies?

________________________________________________

[It's a little bit later, and the three are sitting at a table drinking tea.]

New Jersey: So. You want me to sign this petition?

Pennsylvania: That's right.

Delaware: It's called the Olive Branch Petition! It'll let us be friends with England.

New Jersey: Hm….I _have_ always had close ties to Great Britain. Still, what's in it for me? A lot of my men are wantin' ta fight.

Delaware: We'll stalk New York _for_ you! X3

Pennsylvania: Wh-

New Jersey: -_- Deal.

Pennsylvania: Wha-?! O.O


	4. The Petition 2

Delaware: New Jersey! We're back!

Pennsylvania: Delaware! You must knock and ask politely before you enter someone's house.

New Jersey: That's right. -_-# What are you doing here in the first place? I thought your business with me was done!

Delaware: We're here to uphold our end of the bargain. [Reaches into bag.]

Pennsylvania: I know not why you asked us to do this, but I suppose it's none of my business. We just visited New York. Half of his citizens are loyalists, so he gladly signed the petition.

Delaware: And then we swiped _this_! [Takes out New York's diary.]

Pennsylvania: _You_ swiped it! I have nothing to do with this madness!

New York's Diary: Entry 1

I met three lovely ladies today. I can't remember their names, but one was from Ireland. (Ireland, I tell you! So exotic!) The new Stamp Act was met with much frustration and discord.

New York: What's going on here? Did you- did you _hang_ that official??

Colonist: Um…a little?

New York's Diary: Entry 2

I met almost 10 lovely young ladies today. A good day indeed! That is, it would've been if I hadn't had dreams about the past.

Governor: This is New Jersey. He'll be living in our house from now on.

Chibi New York: Hi! [Extends hand with a smile.]

Chibi New Jersey: Hmph! [Smacks hand away.]

Chibi New York: Huh?

I tried a few more times to befriend him, but soon gave up. His stubbornness always remained. And then he began to complain to our governors, saying that they favored me over him! But, no…the most horrible part of the dream was yet to come!

New York [Now closer to his current age]: Oh, what delicate hands you have, my lady!

Lady: Uh-huh…[Staring off at something in a daze.]

New York: What is it, Lady? [Looks in the same direction and sees New Jersey walking by.]

It was _terrible_! I don't understand! How could she have favored that messed-up punk over me??!! Not only is he less attractive, but he has no manners or class and picks on others for no reason!

New Jersey [Reading diary]: T_T# Damn him…


	5. The Petition 3

Pennsylvania: Our next colony will be a bit more…difficult than the ones we've encountered thus far. Do you have everything, Delaware?

Delaware: Yep! All here! :3

Pennsylvania: [Lightly smacks.] -_- "Yep" is not a word, Delaware. If you intend to be taken seriously, then I propose you use proper vocabulary.

Massachusetts: 'Ey!!! How the f!! are ya, guys?? :D

Delaware: -w-[Takes a smoke.]

[Massachusetts is a rambunctious young African-American "gentle"man with a large grin and an even larger ambition.]

Pennsylvania: [Clears throat.] We are both well, Massachusetts, even in the face of such terrifying times.

Massachusetts: Terrifying? I love it!! We're _finally_ getting back at those tea-loving Brits! My boys really showed _them_ two years ago!

Pennsylvania: Yes. My brother and I are well aware of the incident in Boston.

Massachusetts: Incident?! It was the mother-f#$in' Boston Tea Party! It was fate!

Pennsylvania: [Laughing weakly.] Y-yes…well, perhaps we should speak in the-

Delaware: MASSACHUSETTS, WILL YOU SIGN THE OLIVE BRANCH PETITION?

Pennsylvania: O_O!!!

Massachusetts: o_0???

[Delaware and Pennsylvania are outside of Massachusetts's house.]

[FX: SLAM!!]

Delaware: I think that went well. -w-

Pennsylvania: -_-

[A short blonde boy walks up to them, one of his hands clasping a spoon while the other holds a jar of syrup.]

New Hampshire: Pennsylvania? Delaware?

Delaware: [Gasp.] New Hampshire!!! [Tackle-glomps.] It's been ages since I last saw you! 3 3

Pennsylvania: W-What's going-?

Delaware: What? Big brother, you don't know New Hampshire?

Pennsylvania: [Thinks hard, panicking a little.] Yes…I have heard of a New Hampshire…[Regains composure.] However, I have not had the privilege of meeting you in person. Good day, sir. [Offers hand.]

New Hampshire: ^_^ Good day, Penn! [Shakes hand.]

Pennsylvania: [Withdraws hand to find it covered in sticky syrup.] _…[Tries to clean it off without giving himself away.]

[A short time later…]

New Hampshire: [Laughs.] Oh, that's just like him!

Pennsylvania: I had heard that he was a hot-headed gentleman, but I didn't recognize the credibility of such an analysis of his character until this.

New Hampshire: Ah, it's no surprise to me. We've been bone Amy's since we were pet-it, so I know him tray B-in!

Pennsylvania: I beg your pardon. You've been what?

New Hampshire: Bone Amy's since we were pet-it! Comp-rain-ezvu?

Pennsylvania & Delaware: o.o?

New Hampshire: Le sigh! You don't speak france-A, do you?

Delaware: [Under breath.] Not your version. -w-

[The three are now on their way back to Massachusetts' house.]

Pennsylvania: We're terribly sorry to impose on you like this.

Delaware: I'm not. X3

[Pennsylvania whacks Delaware over the head, causing his pipe to fall to the ground.]

Delaware: Ah! My pipe!! [Bends down to pick it up.]

Pennsylvania: …..Delaware, is tobacco still your cash crop?

Delaware: Hm? [Dusts it off.] Yes, well…heh heh…actually, my colony switched to mixed farming right before the revolution. It's just…I…I can't seem to stop! DX

Pennsylvania: Isn't that the way it always goes? -_-

[New Hampshire knocks on Massachusetts' door.]

Massachusetts: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO-

[Thrusts door open.]

Massachusetts: N-New Hampshire! [Fierceness melts away.] What are you doing here?

New Hampshire: [FX: Tremble.] [FX: Tremble.] o.o I-I wanted to speak t-t-to you about-um-ugh-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT

Pennsylvania and Delaware: 0.0 What?!

[Pipe pops out of Delaware's mouth again.]

Massachusetts (suddenly very gentle): I'm sorry, New Hampshire! I thought you were someone else! Please don't cry!

New Hampshire: [Sniff.] [Sniff.] H-how could I not cry?! Y-you keep attacking the British forces every day! ToT People are dying because of all of this!

[He grabs onto Massachusetts' shirt.]

New Hampshire: I don't want you to die! You're my best friend in the world! You hear me?? Moan mail-your amy della mound!!!!!

Pennsylvania: -_- Was that supposed to be "mon meillure amie de la monde?"

Delaware: [Sniff.] So touching! TwT

Massachusetts: D-don't cry, New Hampshire! I won't keep fighting for very much longer!

New Hampshire: I don't believe you!! [Buries face into his shirt.] This is _never_ going to end!

Massachusetts: Y-yes, it will! In fact, I was just getting ready to sign the Olive Branch Petition!

Pennsylvania: [Shoots him a "no, you weren't" look.]

Massachusetts: [Shoots him a "go along with it before I punch you in the face" look.]

New Hampshire: [Steps back a couple of feet, wiping tears] Olive Branch Petition? What's that? [Look of innocence.]

Pennsylvania: [Catching on.] It is a proposed cease-fire to Great Britain…on the grounds that they are willing to compromise with us, of course.

Delaware: Uh-huh! Big brother wrote it up himself, so it's bound to work! :3

Massachusetts: R-right. So, don't worry about it anymore, New Hampshire! [Gives a reassuring grin.]

New Hampshire: -_- Sign it.

Massachusetts: Hm?

New Hampshire: -_- Sign it. Right now. I want to see you do it.

Massachusetts: Uh…okay! 0u0;

[He signs it and New Hampshire does the same.]

Massachusetts: [Relieved.] Now, if you want to come in, New Hampshire, I have-OH $#!!!

All: O.O??

Massachusetts: I left Maine in the shopping district again! I've GOT to stop doing that!!! [Grabs coat and runs out the door.] Hold on, Maine! Big brother's coming!!!!!!!

All:………………………………

………………………………

……………………..

………………...

New Hampshire: Heh. He's so predictable. : )


	6. The Petition 4

[Delaware and Pennsylvania are silently walking, while Delaware happily smokes his pipe.]

Delaware [thinking]: Heh heh. It's not very often that I act more collected than Pennsylvania. X3

Pennsylvania: Gah…why do we have to go that stupid Connecticut? DX W-well…I mean…I know _why_ but…but he still makes me so irritated! If only he would get _his_ settlers out of _my_ county! I-I mean…

Pennsylvania [thinking]: Damn it! I shouldn't lose composure like this in front of Delaware! I should be dignified…d-dignified…y-y-yes…

____________________________________________________________________________________

Delaware [thinking]: 0w0 I wonder what's wrong with Big Brother? Oh, well! X3 Maybe I can divert his attention!

Delaware: Hey, Pennsylvania?

Pennsylvania: Y-yeah?

Delaware: Come to think of it, New Hampshire called you "Penn". He always calls people by their human name. Is that yours?

Pennsylvania: Ah. Yes. Yes, it is. [Posture straightens back to normal.] Penn Hoxworth. Of course, Lord Penn was never fond of that.

Delaware: Huh? He wasn't?

Pennsylvania: Actually…he originally wanted my name to be Sylvania, but somehow it ended up as Pennsylvania. He found it dreadfully embarrassing.

Delaware: Then, why is your human name Penn?

Pennsylvania: I…uh…o//_//o I picked it out for myself.

Delaware: [Blink.] Huh?

Pennsylvania: W-well, when I was little, I really looked up to my Governor! S-s-so when he asked me what I wanted to name myself…you know…[Lowers eyes to the ground.]

Delaware: OwO That's so cute!

Pennsylvania: D: I don't want to be cute! I want to be _dignified!_ DX

______________________________________________________________________________

Delaware: My human name is Tammany Bray!

Pennsylvania: …..Tammany?

Delaware: Uh-huh! X3 He was a Delaware Indian chief who was friendly to Governor Penn! [Happily smokes pipe.]

Pennsylvania [thinking]: …..Tammany?

____________________________________________________________________________

[They arrive to find Connecticut sitting on his front porch, reading a book.]

Connecticut: Hm? [Looks up and adjusts his glasses.] Well…: ) If it isn't the insensate Pennsylvania and his burgeoning brother, Delaware. Have you finally become cognizant of my proprietorship over Westmoreland?

Pennsylvania [thinking]: D-dignified….

____________________________________________________________________________

Delaware: I have no clue what you just said, but we came to ask you to sign the Olive Branch Petition!

Connecticut [stands up]: A petition, you say?

Delaware: Uh-huh! X3

Connecticut: Pfft! I surmise that it is-in all likelihood-rife with outlandish demands for the patriarch of Great Britain, correct?

Delaware: …………………… [Takes pipe out of mouth.] Huh?

____________________________________________________________________________

Pennsylvania: -_- Connecticut, this is a petition asking for _peace_ with Britain.

Connecticut: Yes, I am well aware of that. I have already been enlightened regarding your recent activities.

Pennsylvania: Then why….?

Connecticut: Because your countenance is quite jocular when it is struck by apoplexy.

Delaware: …………………… [Takes pipe out of mouth.] Huh?

Connecticut: [Smirks.] I said that he looks funny when he's mad.

Pennsylvania: No, I don't!! DX

Delaware: Yes, you do. :3 [Puts pipe back in mouth.]

_____________________________________________________________________________

[Pennsylvania and Delaware are now on their way back from Connecticut's house. Pennsylvania is looking sulkily at the now signed petition while Delaware is happily….you know.]

Pennsylvania [thinking]: In the end, he signed the petition, but still…

Delaware: Hey, Penn?

Pennsylvania: ? Yes, Delaware?

Delaware: What did Connecticut mean when he mentioned Westmoreland?

Pennsylvania: A charter for Westmoreland County was given to both Pennsylvania _and_ Connecticut, causing dispute over who should be allowed to settle it. We've been at war over it since 1769.

Delaware: Oh. Well, he didn't try to attack you just now! Maybe you two can work things out diplomatically!

Pennsylvania: Well…there is that…that would be in everyone's best interest. But…[clenches fist] But, I just can't _stand_ that guy!! DX

Delaware: owo


	7. The Petition 5

Delaware: What's our next state going to be, Penn?

Pennsylvania: ……………why are you calling me Penn all of the time now?

Delaware: Hm? OwO That's your name! Why don't you call me Tammany?

Pennsylvania: [Sigh.] Our next state should be fairly easy. I've never met Rhode Island before, but I hear that he has had good relations with the British Empire. He'll be more sympathetic to our cause.

Delaware: We're going to an island? XD Hooray!!! I've never been to an island before! X3

Pennsylvania: 0_0 N-no…

Delaware: No? OwO

Pennsylvania: 0_0 No…

__________________________________________________________

[Maryland walks unsteadily through a crowded pub. She is obviously out of place with her frilly white dress and bow. Her hair and eyes are brown and her face is covered in freckles.]

Maryland [walking up to the barkeeper]: I-um, uh….well, I….you see I….oh…..

Barkeeper: What?!

Maryland: Oh! Well, um, have you seen two men walk in here? One is short with long black hair and the other looks like him, but taller and with short hair! The younger one was probably smoking a pipe?

Barkeeper: Oh, yeah. [Points to table in the corner.] They're talking with Rhode Island. A bit dangerous, if you ask me.

Maryland: Huh? [Blink.] Why dangerous?

Barkeeper: Well….look, you should just go home. This ain't no place for a lady.

Maryland: Hm?

____________________________________________________________

Rhode Island [reading Olive Branch petition]: Hm. Uh-huh. Yeah. I see. You got Massachusetts to sign? Wow.

Pennsylvania [thinking]: :S This is so strange…I mean…I don't mean to be rude, but he looks like a little kid! And yet here he is, in a dark, shady pub, actively involved in politics! And his voice is _far_ too deep for someone of his stature!

Rhode Island: [Looks up.] Do you mind if I smoke?

Delaware: Are you honestly asking me that? X3

Rhode Island: Good point. [Takes out cigar.]

Pennsylvania [thinking]: And he smokes!

_____________________________________________________________

Rhode Island: Now, I have a bit of a problem with the way this sentence is written. [Points at it.] Even though I understand where you're coming from, this wording could easily be misunderstood as a threat against the crown.

Delaware: Hey! You're right! 0w0 We never noticed that before, did we, Penn? -w-

Pennsylvania [thinking]: And he actually knows his stuff!

____________________________________________________________

Rhode Island: Right! Now that everything's settled, let's celebrate with a drink!

Delaware: ….of what? owo

Rhode Island: Of Ale, of course! I'll order three mugs right away!

Pennsylvania [thinking]: And he drinks!

_____________________________________________________________

[The three begin to drink when…]

Maryland: Delaware!!!! [tackleglomps]

Pennsylvania: 0.0

Delaware: 0.0

Rhode Island: 0.0 ……… [Goes back to drinking.]

______________________________________________________________

Delaware: Hi, Maryland!

Maryland: Don't you "Hi, Maryland" me!!! Where have you been all of this time?! You told me you were going to play with me! T_T

Delaware: Hm? I did? OwO

Maryland: Yes, you did!! ToT You're the only one who ever plays with me! Virginia's always so strict and cold, and Pennsylvania just treats me like I'm some fragile piece of china! You're the only one who treats me like a friend!!

Delaware: TwT I-I'm sorry! [Woefully smokes pipe. (If that's possible.)]

Pennsylvania: -_-? "Fragile piece of china"? I simply treat you like a lady should be treated. Speaking of which, what are you doing away from home? You know how fresh air ruins your complexion! : (

Connecticut: _Ahem…_pray exonerate my impinging upon this discourse, but _what the hell do you think you're doing?_ [Angrily adjusts glasses.]

Pennsylvania: What? Connecticut?! Why, you…what are _you_…[seethe] [seethe]

___________________________________________________________________________

Maryland: Uwah! O.O I-It's okay, Connecticut! Delaware and I are working things out! ^_^|

Connecticut: Not that! _That!_ [Points to a now red-faced and stumbling Rhode Islander.] What possessed you to think that it was permissible to allow Rhode Island to _drink_?!

Delaware: OwO Hm? What's so wrong with that? [Pipe dangling stupidly from mouth. (If that's possible.)]

Connecticut: You don't live next to him like I do…[Look of horror comes over face.] You haven't beheld the things I have beheld…you haven't hearkened to things that I have hearkened to…

Maryland: Like what?

Rhode Island: GOD!!! WILL YOU SHUT THE F!# UP, _CONEY-TEA-CUT_??!!

Connecticut: Like that.

___________________________________________________________________________

Rhode Island: Y'KNOW WHAT??!! YOU CAN ALL JUST _KISS_ MY ASS!! DX PENNSHYLVANIA, YOU ALWAYS DO THE EXSHACT OPPOSITE O' WHADYA SAY YA'RE GONNA DO! CONEY-TEA-CUT, YOU AXT LIKE SHUCH A KNOW-IT-ALL!! MARYLAND, YOU ACSHTKJRD LEEK A LEETLE GIRRULL WHEN YOU'RE, WHAT, _SHEVENTEEN??!!_ AND DELAWARE-

……………………………………….

…………………………….

Everyone: O_O??

Rhode Island: …………………………………………..

…………………………….NEKKID TIME!!!!

[Rhode Island strips all of his clothes in 3 seconds flat and dances on the table.]

Delaware: OwO|…..[Smokes pipe.]

Pennsylvania: DX Maryland! Avert thine eyes!! DX DX


	8. The Petition 6

Connecticut: T_T Oh, gramercy! He hath been benumbed in but half an hour this time.

Pennsylvania [thinking]: He's still intolerable, but I have a bit of respect for Connecticut for putting up with this every day.

Pennsylvania: O_O! Delaware! D: What are you _doing_? DX DX

Delaware: Hm? [looks up from drawing on the drunk, unconscious Rhode Island's face] Oh, nooooothing. X3

[Pennsylvania, Delaware, and Maryland are now exiting the pub.]

Pennsylvania: And you're certain that Connecticut will be able to get Rhogues Island home safe?

Delaware: Huh?

Maryland: Yes, yes. He's had to do this many times before. But, Rhode Island just doesn't seem to learn.

Delaware: Wait a minute….

Pennsylvania: Well, that's Rhode Island for you.

Maryland: Yes. That's Rhogues Island for you.

Delaware: What's going on? TwT

Maryland: Now, will you and Delaware come back to my house to play? :D

Pennsylvania: Actually, we have something important to talk to you about.

Delaware: We do? [Is elbowed by Penn] Ah, yes! We do! 8D

Maryland: Is that so? Well, then, we can go back with one of my babies! XD

Pennsylvania: With one of your _what_? O.O [Turns accusingly to Delaware.] So, _that's_ what you've been doing at her house all of this time! :O

Delaware: What? O.O

Pennsylvania: You cur! How dare you not do the proper thing and take responsibility? DX I demand you wed her immediately!

Delaware: No! You don't understand! DX I'm innocent!

Maryland: N-no! Not those kinds of babies! _These_ kinds of babies! [She gestures towards the harbor, where some large ships can be seen.] I designed them all myself!

Pennsylvania: O-oh… -_-;

Delaware: [Sniff.] Big brother called me a cur! T_T And he doubted me! [Sadly smokes on pipe.]

Narrator: After a relatively peaceful voyage, Pennsylvania and Delaware began to discuss the petition at Maryland's house over a cup of tea.

Maryland: I see. So, that's what the Continental Congress is planning. [Offers more tea to a stuffed animal placed in the seat next to her.]

Pennsylvania [looking at the stuffed animal]: Um….-_-;

Delaware [apparently not noticing it]: You'll sign it, won't you, Maryland? –w–

Pennsylvania [to Delaware]: Of course she will! After all, she is a delicate maiden of good sensibility. If there's one thing that you must understand about maidens, Delaware, it's that- although seemingly weaker- the peaceful and compassionate heart of the female makes her superior to the more violent and war-prone male.

Maryland: -_- I won't sign it.

Pennsylvania and Delaware: What? O_O

Maryland: I- I can't submit to England! Not even in the smallest way!

Delaware: But, these terms will fix everything! If England obeys to these, we can go back to being ruled fairly!

Maryland: What if I don't _want_ to be ruled fairly? What if I don't want to be ruled at all?

Pennsylvania: O.O But….just what are you going to _do_ about it without the other colonies' support?

Maryland: I'm going to pass the Declaration of the Freemen and show resistance, no longer dictated by prudence merely, but by necessity! There's no alternative but base submission or manly opposition to uncontroulable tyranny!

Delaware: O.O Maryland…I've never seen you this passionate before…

Pennsylvania: O.O "Manly opposition"…

Maryland: [looks at clock] Oh! I forgot! I told Virginia I'd go visit her about this time! Ooh…How she loathes it when I'm late! [Hurries to the door.] There's cake in the kitchen if you want it! :3 [Exits.]

Pennsylvania: …

Delaware: …

Pennsylvania: …

Delaware: …so…..what do we do?

Pennsylvania: [Snaps out of it.] What do you _think_ we do? We have to have each state's signature! We can't let her go!

Delaware: So…to Virginia's house?

Pennsylvania: [Nods with a determined look.] To Virginia's house.

Delaware: [Puts pipe in mouth.] Imagine! Someone's chasing after a _girl_ in this story!

_To be continued!_


End file.
